Adult
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Dan sesuai dugaan Sasuke, begitu wanita itu melihatnya, hp langsung terjatuh dari tangannya. Jatuh bebas menghantam lantai keramik di bawahnya hingga menimbulkan suara keras. Kedua iris hijau emerald itu membulat sempurna. Bibir ranumnya bergetar./"Sa...suke?"/"...Tuhan pasti memiliki alasan sampai harus mempertemukan kita lagi."/Fanfic Commission for PY./Mind to RnR?


Awalnya dia berjalan, lalu setelah satu langkah... dua langkah... Sakura akhirnya berlari.

Kedua kakinya terus berpijak keras pada tanah di bawahnya secara bergantian ketika tangan kanannya mulai terjulur ke depan. Mencoba menggapai apapun yang berada di depannya. Jalur ini membawanya sampai ke ujung dimana cahaya menyilaukan berada tak jauh di depannya sekarang.

Kedua mata Sakura yang berwarna hijau _emerald_ itu kini berlinang karena air mata. Tanpa bisa Sakura seka sebelumnya, air mata itu pun pecah. Gerakan Sakura yang masih berlari membuat buliran-buliran air matanya terbawa angin ke arah yang berlawanan. Sakura menggertakkan giginya ketika tangannya berhasil menyentuh cahaya silau yang perlahan tapi pasti menelan tubuhnya.

Di balik cahaya itu... sesosok pria yang memunggunginya membuat dia berteriak histeris.

"SASUKE!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _Main Pair : SasuSaku (Sasuke x Sakura)_

 _Genres : Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

 _Rate : M_

 _Warnings : Strong language, sex scene, semi-OOC, some minor Ocs_

Catatan:

Bahasa Indonesia dengan tulisan _italic_ saat percakapan berarti sedang mengucapkan bahasa asing. SasuSaku masih menggunakan bahasa Jepang pada satu sama lain (yang dijadikan bahasa Indonesia di sini hahaks). Tapi tulisan _italic_ di beberapa posisi juga dijadikan untuk kata-kata _flashback._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fanfic Commission for PY**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ADULT  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Suara burung berkicau adalah yang pertama didengarnya pagi ini. Haruno Sakura menatap tangannya yang terjulur ke langit-langit kamarnya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna seperti baru saja kaget melihat sesuatu. Keringat dingin mengalir dari sisi-sisi wajahnya. Napasnya terdengar pendek hingga dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Belum lagi detak jantungnya yang berdegup dua kali lebih cepat sampai rasanya menyakitkan.

Sakura menghela napas keras lalu menjatuhkan tangannya ke atas kedua matanya. Alur napasnya kembali tenang ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja dia alami hanyalah bunga tidurnya yang bodoh. Sakura masih membuka mulutnya untuk pergantian udara dari dalam tubuhnya untuk sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya dia menarik tangannya, menunjukkan kedua matanya yang telah terpejam.

"Mimpi itu lagi," bisiknya pelan. Sakura bangkit dari posisinya, duduk di tengah kasur, "kenapa sih? Menyebalkan sekali." Keluhnya sembari mengusap keringat-keringat di wajahnya.

Menyisir rambut sebahunya ke belakang, Sakura masih dalam proses untuk menenangkan tubuh sepenuhnya. Setelah merasa cukup, wanita berumur dua puluh tiga tahun itu menurunkan kakinya sehingga dia duduk di tepi kasur. Sakura berniat duduk untuk beberapa saat sampai suara seseorang yang menggunakan bahasa asing—bukan bahasa ibunya—berteriak dari lantai bawah.

"Sakura! _Are you up?_ "

Sakura yang kaget reflek menjawab, " _Yes! I'm up, I'm up!_ " teriaknya. Wanita cantik berambut _soft pink_ itu langsung berdiri di atas lantainya kemudian berjalan cepat menuju lemarinya. Dia mengambil jaket seadanya lalu memakainya dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

" _Come down and eat your breakfast, dear._ "

" _On my way!_ " teriak Sakura lagi sembari mengenakan celana pendeknya—dia terbiasa tidur dengan hanya mengenakan celana dalam semenjak tinggal dengan keluarga barunya.

Setelah merasa siap, Sakura segera berlari, membuka pintu lalu berjalan menuju tangga dan menuruninya. Dilihatnya keluarga _homestay-_ nya sekarang telah siap di kursi mereka masing-masing kecuali dirinya. Sakura tersenyum menyapa mereka semua sebelum duduk di kursinya sendiri.

" _Tumben sekali kau bangun terlambat,"_ anak kecil berumur sekitar enam tahunan itu menatap Sakura di sampingnya dengan kedua bola matanya yang berwarna biru terang. Dia memasukkan potongan roti pertama ke dalam mulutnya sebelum berkata, " _apa kau tidur terlambat karena semalaman saling membalas pesan dengan pacarmu?_ "

Sakura belum sempat menjawab ketika ibu anak kecil itu sedikit meneriakinya, " _Richard! Itu bukan urusanmu!_ " ucap wanita yang berumur sekitar empat puluh tahunan tersebut. Rambut pirang kecokelatannya dicepol satu di belakang kepalanya. Wajah cantiknya tidak memudar meski ada beberapa kerutan di sisi-sisi wajahnya.

Mendengar itu, Sakura hanya tertawa kecil, " _Tidak masalah, mom._ " Lalu dia mencubit pipi lelaki kecil itu, " _Pertama, aku tidak punya pacar. Kedua, kau sudah dewasa ya, darimana kau tahu kata pacar, hm?_ " tanyanya dengan gemas.

Richard hanya tertawa sembari sesekali mengaduh namun tak menghindar dari cubitan wanita yang sudah dianggap seperti kakaknya sendiri itu. Melihat keakraban mereka pun membuat _Mr._ dan _Mrs._ Johnson juga ikut tertawa. Sakura melepaskan cubitannya kemudian membiarkan Richard mendorongnya dengan main-main. Keduanya masih saling melemparkan ejekan sampai ibu mereka kembali meneriakkan perintah agar mereka kembali memakan sarapan yang telah disediakan.

Sarapan pagi sekeluarga yang menyenangkan, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Diam-diam Sakura melirik keluarganya selama di Inggris ini dan tersenyum lega sembari mulai menghabiskan sarapannya.

Haruno Sakura di awal umur dua puluh tiga tahun, untuk pertama kalinya merasa semua perjuangannya kini mulai membuahkan hasil. Mendapat beasiswa S2 ke luar Jepang pada usia muda sama sekali bukan hal yang dia kira akan bisa dicapainya. Dan alasan paling utama atas kebahagiaannya mendapatkan kesempatan ini adalah... setidaknya dia bisa meninggalkan semua kenyataan pahitnya di negeri bunga sakura itu meski hanya untuk sesaat.

Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa.

Semua masa lalunya akan terkubur dalam-dalam begitu dia kembali ke Jepang. Ya. Pasti begitu.

Sampai saat itu tiba, Sakura akan menikmati kehidupan barunya di negeri bunga mawar ini.

Sebagai perempuan yang gigih, Sakura memang berhasil mempertahankan beasiswanya sejak dia masuk kuliah S1 jurusan desain komunikasi visual di Jepang sampai dia lulus. Tak butuh waktu lama setelah itu, Sakura kemudian mendapatkan beasiswa S2 jurusan multimedia di Inggris.

Setelah bibinya meninggal, Sakura tinggal bersama saudara jauhnya yang tidak begitu mempedulikannya. Hal yang membuat Sakura harus berjuang sendiri untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sudah seharusnya menjadi haknya.

Yah, meski dia mengatakan itu... tetap saja Sakura tak bisa menampik bahwa dia baru saja memikirkan tentang 'hak kebahagiaan' ini setelah tangga jatuh lagi untuk menimpanya entah yang ke berapa kalinya.

Sakura sudah terlalu bosan menghitung kemalangannya.

" _Sakura? Ada apa?_ " tersentak kaget, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ayah angkatnya yang berambut pirang alami dengan model disisir rapi ke sisi kanan. Sakura menelan ludahnya begitu dia melihat Robert Johnson menatapnya dengan khawatir, " _Tanganmu berhenti dan kau sudah menatap rotimu selama lima menit. Apa rotinya kurang enak?_ " tanyanya.

Sakura menggeleng dan menyipitkan kedua matanya. Mencoba tersenyum meski dia sendiri yang tahu bahwa itu palsu, " _Tidak, tentu saja roti ini enak! Aku hanya... sedikit teringat dengan tugas baruku nanti._ "

Elena Johnson, sang istri kepala keluarga menaikkan sebelah alisnya, " _Maksudmu tentang tugasmu yang akan menemani anak pertukaran pelajar dari universitas di Cambridge?_ " Sakura sempat diam sesaat, namun akhirnya dia mengangguk pelan. Elena menatap Robert sebelum keduanya tersenyum lalu wanita yang lebih tua itu mengelus rambut _soft pink_ Sakura.

" _Jangan terlalu memikirkannya, sayang. Kau baru tinggal bersama kami selama tiga bulan, tapi kami tahu kau pasti bisa menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik._ " Sakura mulai tersenyum kecil mendengar itu. Kedua iris hijau _emerald_ miliknya menatap mata biru keabuan di depannya, " _Lagipula dengan kepribadianmu yang menyenangkan, aku yakin semua orang pasti akan merasa nyaman denganmu. Oh! Kalau mahasiswa ini adalah laki-laki, bisa saja dia justru akan menyukaimu!_ " ucap Elena mendadak dengan tatapan berbinar di kedua matanya.

Mendengar ini, Sakura reflek tertawa dan menarik diri dari tangan Elena yang masih memegang kepalanya, " _Kau bisa saja, mom. Belum tentu aku adalah tipenya, 'kan?_ " balas Sakura dengan nada bercanda.

" _Kenapa tidak? Kau cantik untuk ukuran orang Asia, tubuhmu bagus dan proporsional, kau cerdas dan rajin, warna rambut alamimu sulit dilupakan, dan kau ramah dengan siapapun. Jika aku masih sendiri, mungkin aku akan mengincarmu._ " Jelas Robert diakhiri dengan tawa setelah istrinya menyikut perutnya.

Sakura pun ikut tertawa kecil, masih tak habis pikir dengan sikap ayah angkatnya yang senang menggodanya. Tentu saja masih dalam taraf bercanda. Terkadang Sakura membayangkan seandainya Robert dan Elena Johnson adalah orang tua aslinya. Belum lagi dengan adik kecil yang lucu seperti Richard Johnson... pasti hidupnya tidak akan begitu suram.

Tapi, dia hanya bisa berharap.

" _Bukankah harusnya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan?_ " Robert dan Elena berhenti dari percakapan mereka lalu menoleh pada Richard yang masih mengunyah roti di mulutnya. Begitu pula wanita dengan rambut berwarna _soft pink_ itu, " _Sakura, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau anak pertukaran ini adalah orang Jepang yang juga kebetulan dapat beasiswa S2 sepertimu. Bukankah kalian harusnya bisa lebih nyambung karena budaya tanah kelahiran kalian sama?_ " tanya Richard panjang lebar dengan ekspresi polos.

Mendengar ini tentu saja membuat Robert dan Elena mengangguk setuju lalu menatap Sakura yang masih memasang ekspresi datar. Tak ada yang menyinggung ini, tapi dua orang tua berdarah asli Inggris itu selalu tahu ada yang disembunyikan oleh anak yang mereka terima sebagai anggota keluarga di program _homestay_ tersebut. Tapi meski begitu, baik Robert dan Elena sepakat untuk tidak menanyakan lebih jauh. Mereka akan menunggu sampai Sakura siap dan menceritakan segala masalahnya... terutama masa lalu menyakitkan yang berusaha disembunyikannya seorang diri.

Walau mereka telah menjadi orang tua Sakura sekarang dan sudah sangat menganggap perempuan manis itu sebagai anak kandung mereka sendiri, tetap saja mereka tidak akan melewati batas privasi yang telah Sakura bangun dengan susah payah. Robert dan Elena akan berusaha menghargai itu. Lagipula sejauh ini Sakura masih menunjukkan dirinya sebagai anak yang baik-baik, sesuai dengan karakteristik sah seorang mahasiswi penerima beasiswa.

Akhirnya setelah lama terdiam, Sakura kembali memasang senyum palsunya dan berkata, " _Aku tidak begitu pintar berteman dengan teman yang satu bahasa denganku, kau tahu,_ " mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa Richard yang masih kecil itu mungkin akan bingung dengan maksud perkataannya, Sakura kembali berkata, " _ada banyak faktor mengapa aku sangat ingin keluar dari negara kelahiranku._ "

Tidak. Sakura tahu... ini bukan salah Jepang. Bukan negara matahari terbit itulah yang menyebabkan nasib malangnya.

Hanya saja... Sakura butuh pelampiasan selain dirinya sendiri untuk disalahkan.

Yang jelas, hal pertama yang ingin Sakura lakukan adalah mencari tempat baru untuk memulai kembali kehidupannya yang telah hancur di lokasi sebelumnya. Untuk bisa mewujudkan itu, Sakura akan menimba ilmu yang setinggi-tingginya, mencari pekerjaan dengan gaji yang memuaskan, lalu mengumpulkan uang sebanyak-banyaknya. Setelah tabungan terkumpul, Sakura akan mencari tempat sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan orang-orang yang pernah berhubungan dengannya dan memulai hidup baru di sana.

...Rencana yang bagus, bukan?

" _I don't get it._ " Gumam Richard pada akhirnya lalu melanjutkan acara makannya sendiri. Sakura melirik lelaki kecil itu lalu tersenyum sebelum mengusap kepalanya dengan ekspresi yang penuh arti.

" _I hope one day you will, though._ "

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

" _Ternyata meskipun sudah tidur denganmu, perasaanku masih tidak berubah."_

Pria berambut biru dongker itu membuka kedua matanya perlahan tapi pasti begitu cahaya menyinari wajah tampannya.

" _Karena itu jika kau sudah puas, bisakah kau pergi dari kehidupanku sekarang juga?"_

Menggerakkan posisi tubuhnya yang lama tak berganti posisi, dia mulai bangkit untuk duduk di tengah kasur.

" _Selama kau masih ada, kau hanya akan menjadi penghalang untuk meraih mimpiku. Kau mengerti maksudku, 'kan? Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi."_

Dia mulai menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

" _Cukup sampai di sini kau mengejarku seperti orang bodoh—"_

"...Sakura." Bisik laki-laki itu perlahan setelah kata-kata yang terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya berhenti.

Meski dia mengatakannya dengan pelan, tetap saja teman sekamarnya yang sedang duduk di depan meja belajar dapat mendengarnya. Laki-laki berambut merah itu menoleh, "Kau sudah menyebut nama itu di tidurmu untuk yang ketiga kalinya." Ucapnya datar.

Seolah informasi itu adalah hal yang sudah sering didengarnya, pria berambut _raven_ tersebut menghela napasnya, "Kalau memang ada cara untuk menghentikannya, aku pasti sudah melakukannya sedari dulu."

Laki-laki dengan mata panda itu mengendikkan bahunya sebelum berbalik membaca buku di atas mejanya, "Kau bisa menemui 'Sakura' ini dan langsung katakan padanya untuk berhenti muncul di mimpimu."

Yang disindir tidak merespon apapun lagi, dia mendengus lalu membuka selimutnya sebelum turun dari atas kasur. Laki-laki berumur dua puluh tiga tahun itu berjalan menuju dispenser di ujung kamar dia dan _roommate-_ nya, "Kami tidak akan bertemu lagi dan kau tahu soal ini, Gaara." Ujarnya datar sembari menunggu gelas kosongnya terisi dengan air dari dispenser.

"Jika dia masih datang ke mimpimu, berarti kalian masih memiliki urusan yang perlu diselesaikan, 'kan?" pria berambut merah itu membalik halaman buku yang dibacanya, "Lupakan egomu sejenak dan segera temui cinta pertamamu itu, Uchiha- _san_." Gumam Gaara.

Pria yang dipanggil nama keluarganya itu hanya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Dia bukan cinta pertamaku. Berhenti menyimpulkan seenaknya seperti itu."

Gaara hanya melirik sedikit, "...Oh."

Mulai jengkel, akhirnya pria yang berdiri di belakang Gaara itu hanya mendengus kasar lalu meminum air putih dari dalam gelasnya sampai habis. Dia meletakkan kembali gelas itu di atas mejanya sendiri.

"Jadi, mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal di London sampai sebulan ke depan, Sasuke?"

Ketika nama depannya akhirnya disebut, Sasuke menoleh sekilas ke arah Gaara sebelum kembali melihat tas _sporty_ yang telah siap dengan isinya di atas kursi. Pria yang mengenakan kaos _tank top_ berwarna biru tua itu hanya menghela napas sembari memegang belakang lehernya.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat.

Gaara menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dengan menutup bukunya. Lalu dia memutar kursinya sehingga dia menatap punggung pria yang sekamar dengannya tersebut, "Tak biasanya kau menerima tawaran kegiatan yang merepotkan begini. Seperti bukan kau saja." Ucap Gaara apa adanya.

Sasuke menoleh dari balik bahunya, "Hanya ingin mencoba hal baru," Gaara tidak menjawab membuat Sasuke meneruskan, "aku akan langsung fokus dengan mengejar gelar Magister setelah pertukaran ini. Sebelum kesibukan tiba, tidak ada salahnya tinggal di tempat baru untuk mencari inspirasi."

Untuk beberapa saat, Gaara tidak merespon sampai akhirnya dia membuka mulut, "...Kau yakin tidak ada alasan selain itu?"

Sasuke menatap teman sekamarnya itu dengan kerutan alis bingung di balik ekspresi dinginnya, "Maksudmu?"

"...Lupakan saja." Gaara mendengus dan menyandarkan punggungnya, "Meskipun kau pergi, aku yakin suasana kamar ini tidak akan berubah. Tapi, aku tetap menunggumu kembali secepatnya."

Belum sempat Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa dan mengatakan sesuatu, Gaara sudah lebih dulu menyela sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada bidangnya.

"Aku masih butuh orang untuk membantuku membayar listrik, gas, dan air."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Yang Sasuke tahu hanyalah teman sekamarnya selama di London adalah laki-laki keturunan Jepang bernama Sai.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sasuke fokus membaca pamflet tentang universitas yang akan didatanginya sekarang. Pria tampan itu mencoba menghafalkan lokasi-lokasi yang mungkin akan didatanginya di sana. Saking fokusnya, Sasuke sampai tidak sadar kurang lebih dua jam sudah berlalu sejak dia menaiki _taxi_ hingga akhirnya mobil itu berhenti.

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya lalu melihat sopir _taxi_ yang mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah sampai. Benar saja, di luar jendela di sampingnya, Sasuke bisa melihat gedung tinggi dan besar yang sama persis seperti gambar di pamfletnya. Setelah memberi uang sesuai tarif, Sasuke keluar dari _taxi_ membawa tas _sporty_ yang kaitannya berada di bahu kirinya dan ransel di punggungnya.

Begitu kedua kakinya berpijak di atas teras kampus, Sasuke mulai teringat dengan hal yang paling penting. Penyambut yang seharusnya datang menjemputnya. Bukan Sai, karena laki-laki berambut hitam itu berbeda jurusan dengannya. Orang yang akan menemani Sasuke ini masih satu jurusan dengannya dan yang Sasuke ingat, dia juga penerima beasiswa seperti dirinya. Dia yang akan mengajak Sasuke mengelilingi gedung universitas ini sampai akhirnya mengantar Sasuke ke kamar asramanya selama dia berada di London.

Mulai sedikit panik, Sasuke menurunkan tasnya lalu mengambil hp di sakunya. Menurut profesor yang mengarahkannya, beliau sudah menghubungi _tour guide-_ nya ini, jadi seharusnya dia pun sudah datang sekarang. Tapi, Sasuke tidak mungkin menanyai satu-satu orang yang berada di sekitarnya, 'kan?

Bukan hanya itu, Sasuke bahkan belum tahu siapa namanya!

Merasa semakin bodoh, akhirnya langkah terakhir Sasuke adalah meminta nomor teleponnya dari profesornya tersebut. Untunglah beliau cepat membalas sehingga Sasuke bisa segera meneleponnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke langsung menekan tombol _call._ Dia mendekatkan layar hp sentuh itu di depan telinganya sementara kedua iris obsidiannya mulai melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Rasanya seperti semua inderanya terfokus dengan bunyi nada sambung telepon di dekat telinganya. Orang-orang di sekitarnya yang ramai pun semakin tak dipedulikannya. Sasuke sudah mulai menggerakkan ujung kakinya tak tenang... sampai akhirnya kedua matanya menangkap warna rambut yang tak biasa.

 _Soft... pink?_

Bibir atas dan bawah Sasuke perlahan tapi pasti mulai terpisah. Pria Uchiha itu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Memastikan apakah penglihatannya yang salah... atau hanya halusinasinya saja berkat mimpi tentang wanita itu yang masih sering mengganggunya.

Namun entah bagaimana, tangan Sasuke yang lain mulai meraih tasnya yang sempat dia letakkan di bawah dan mengangkatnya. Berjalan perlahan menuju warna yang membuat fokusnya kini teralihkan sepenuhnya.

Nada sambung di hp tersebut masih terus berjalan hingga sudah sampai yang keempat kalinya. Sasuke mungkin sudah tak akan peduli dengan siapapun yang akan mengangkat sambungan teleponnya, tapi... tangan wanita yang sedari tadi memunggunginya itu mulai bergerak. Mengambil hp yang bergetar dari dalam tasnya.

Belum selesai pula rasa kaget Sasuke, detik berikutnya nada sambung itu terputus tepat pada saat wanita misterius di depannya menekan tombol _accept._

"Ya, halo?"

Tanpa bisa bersuara, Sasuke menurunkan hp itu dari telinganya. Kedua matanya masih terlalu berpusat pada wanita di depannya yang perlahan tapi pasti membalikkan tubuhnya. Berbeda dengannya, wanita bermahkota _soft pink_ tersebut masih menempelkan hp di dekat telinganya.

Rambut _soft pink_ dan iris hijau _emerald_ yang indah itu... memang tak pernah berubah.

Dan sesuai dugaan Sasuke, begitu wanita itu melihatnya, hp langsung terjatuh dari tangannya. Jatuh bebas menghantam lantai keramik di bawahnya hingga menimbulkan suara keras. Kedua iris hijau _emerald_ itu membulat sempurna. Bibir ranumnya bergetar.

Sasuke menunggu.

Ya, dia menunggu.

Ketika namanya akan diucapkan oleh suara yang selalu menganggunya selama lima tahun terakhir... sejak hari itu.

"Sa...suke?"

Pertemuan ini adalah kecelakaan. Sama seperti sebelumnya, keberadaan mereka adalah petaka untuk satu sama lain.

Sudah seharusnya mereka berhenti menghancurkan kehidupan masing-masing.

Tapi, sepertinya... takdir masih ingin bermain dengan mereka.

Ketika namanya disebut oleh wanita itu, Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam. Dia menggertakkan giginya. Ekspresi marah terpeta jelas di wajah tampannya. Seakan topeng yang selama ini menyembunyikan wajah aslinya yang busuk kini jatuh dan pecah begitu saja.

Wanita di depannya pun tak jauh beda. Wanita itu hanya diam berdiri di tempatnya. Kedua kakinya membatu, seakan tak mengizinkannya untuk lari dari tempat ini sejauh-jauhnya. Sekujur tubuhnya kaku, napasnya memburu karena perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Mati-matian menahan air mata yang mulai berkumpul di ujung kedua matanya.

Di umur lima tahun, Haruno Sakura kehilangan kedua orang tuanya.

Di umur delapan tahun, Haruno Sakura kehilangan bibinya.

Di umur lima belas tahun, Haruno Sakura kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya.

Lalu di umur delapan belas tahun, Haruno Sakura kehilangan keperawanannya...

...di tangan Uchiha Sasuke.

Cinta pertama yang telah membuangnya.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Keduanya masih duduk dengan kaku begitu mereka menghadap salah satu profesor pembimbing mereka. Tentu saja aura tegang yang sangat intens langsung memenuhi ruangan dan cepat atau lambat profesor di depan mereka akan menyadarinya. Profesor yang kebetulan juga merupakan keturunan orang Jepang seperti mereka dan telah terbiasa mengurus mahasiswa Jepang yang datang ke Inggris tersebut akhirnya menghela napas.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya?"

Pertanyaan pertama yang tak disangka itu membuat Sasuke dan Sakura berjengit kaget. Keduanya duduk di atas kursi masing-masing dengan jarak kira-kira sejengkal di antaranya. Sang profesor masih menunggu jawaban, sehingga dengan reflek mereka menjawab bersama.

"Saya tidak mengenalnya." / "Ya, kami saling mengenal."

Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuh yang seolah memaki, "Dasar bodoh!" sementara Sasuke hanya meliriknya aneh sebelum kembali menatap profesor di depan mereka dengan tenang. Tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Pria yang jauh lebih dewasa dari mereka hanya menatap bingung keduanya, "Jadi... yang mana?" tanyanya merujuk pada jawaban sepasang manusia di depannya yang berbeda.

Kali ini, Sasuke diam seribu bahasa. Seolah membiarkan Haruno Sakura untuk sepenuhnya memegang kendali sekarang. Sakura menyerah. Tak ada gunanya lagi berbohong setelah jawaban Sasuke sebelumnya, akhirnya dia mengangguk pasrah.

"Ya, kami..." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum berkata, "...masuk SMA yang sama."

Pria di depan mereka hanya memasang ekspresi wajah yang seakan sudah menduga kalau perkiraannya benar. Dia hanya memejamkan kedua matanya dengan malas sebelum kembali membukanya dan menatap Sasuke, "Kalau begitu, baguslah. Jadi kalian tak perlu merasa kaku pada satu sama lain, 'kan? Anggap saja ini reuni setelah sekian lamanya." Jelasnya santai.

Dia memperhatikan Sakura yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, enggan melihat kedua laki-laki di dekatnya tersebut. Pria berambut perak itu mendengus lalu akhirnya memperkenalkan diri, "Aku Hatake Kakashi. Aku bebaskan kalian memanggilku dengan sebutan apapun," ucapnya, "baiklah Sakura, kau sudah membawa Sasuke menemuiku. Terima kasih. Surat-suratnya bisa diurus belakangan. Kau bisa mengajaknya untuk mengelilingi gedung universitas ini sekarang, terutama ruangan-ruangan yang berhubungan dengan bidang kalian."

Sakura sempat diam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya dia mengangkat kepalanya meski kedua matanya masih enggan melihat Kakashi. Dia mengangguk lalu berdiri dari kursinya, "Kami permisi dulu, profesor." Setelah itu dia langsung berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Sasuke juga ikut berdiri dan hendak berjalan mengikutinya namun tiba-tiba tangan Kakashi memegang bahunya. Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Kakashi yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya dengan kedua alis yang mengernyit dalam.

"Sepertinya hubungan kalian tidak begitu baik," ucap Kakashi. Dia menarik kembali tangannya dan di saat yang sama Sasuke sedikit menghadap ke arahnya, "kuingatkan lagi demi kalian. Jangan berbuat bodoh. Beasiswa kalian bisa dicabut kapan saja. Mengerti?"

Laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu hanya mendengus pelan sebelum dia kembali berbalik dan meninggalkan Kakashi sendirian di ruangannya.

Di luar, Sakura telah menunggunya sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok di belakangnya. Melihat sosok Sasuke akhirnya membuat Sakura menghela napasnya kasar lalu berdiri tegak. Tak berniat menyembunyikan kekesalannya sama sekali. Wanita itu berjalan lebih cepat, meski tak cukup cepat karena Sasuke yang masih membawa ransel dan tas _sport_ itu bisa mengejarnya.

Mengerti situasinya, Sasuke tidak akan mengajak bicara lebih dulu. Dia hanya diam berjalan sembari sesekali melirik Sakura yang enggan melihatnya. Sasuke tidak akan menyalahkannya. Karena sesuai permintaan egoisnya lima tahun lalu, Sakura sudah berjuang cukup keras untuk menghindarinya. Dan jika Sakura masih ingin melakukan itu, Sasuke tidak akan menghalanginya.

Lebih baik seperti ini.

Benarkah begitu?

"Jika kau ingin meletakkan tas-tasmu terlebih dahulu, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar Sai."

Ucapan Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Laki-laki itu menoleh dan melihat Sakura yang menatapnya datar. Tentu saja dengan cepat wanita itu membuang wajahnya lagi. Dia berjalan lebih cepat dan Sasuke menyamakan langkah mereka.

"...Kau kenal Sai?" tanya Sasuke pelan—terlalu pelan. Dia tak bermaksud mengeluarkan suara sepelan ini, tapi sepertinya rasa gugup yang tak bisa disembunyikan sepenuhnya membuat suara Sasuke tercekat.

Sakura menoleh untuk sekedar memastikan Sasuke bertanya padanya. Melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang menunggunya membuat Sakura menyimpulkan bahwa dia memang tidak salah dengar, "Tentu saja. Mahasiswa Jepang di universitas ini memiliki komunitas sendiri, kami sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain." Jelas Sakura apa adanya.

"...Oh." Gumam Sasuke. Pria itu tenggelam di dalam pikirannya. Tentu saja, apa yang dia harapkan? Universitasnya di Cambridge pun juga memiliki komunitas mahasiswa Jepang dan dia adalah salah satu anggotanya bersama Gaara, jadi hal seperti ini bukanlah hal yang aneh.

Rasanya seperti otaknya mendadak lupa bagaimana caranya berpikir.

Uchiha Sasuke menghela napas lelah. Dia menghentikan langkahnya meski Sakura tak peduli dan tetap berjalan. Pria dengan rambut bermodel _raven_ tersebut menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya. Perasaan berkecamuk yang sempat berkumpul di dadanya itu kembali. Kedua matanya menatap punggung Sakura dengan tajam.

Tanyakan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Pertanyaan itu cukup singkat, padat, dan jelas hingga membuat Sakura langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Wanita itu melirik ke belakang, namun belum cukup berani untuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan berhadapan langsung dengan kedua _onyx_ yang pasti sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh... seperti waktu itu.

"Karena aku mendapat beasiswa untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku." Jawab Sakura dengan jujur.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini. Kau sudah tidak memiliki apapun, kau bahkan tidak cukup pintar untuk mendapatkan beasiswa. Dengan cara curang apa sehingga kau bisa mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini?"

Kata-kata menyakitkan itu membuat Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya cepat dan menatap Sasuke dengan penuh amarah, "Kau tidak berhak mengucapkan itu padaku, brengsek." Berjalan keras dengan langkah kaki yang sengaja dihentakkan, Sakura mendorong Sasuke hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok di belakangnya. Wanita itu meraih kerah Sasuke dan mencengkeramnya.

Sasuke tetap tenang melihat perempuan di depannya yang ternyata masih belum berubah sama sekali. Masih penuh emosi, masih penuh keberanian, masih penuh semangat hidup... mengesampingkan cerita kehidupannya yang menyedihkan dan sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi di sekitar mereka sejak dulu.

Diam-diam Sasuke merasa lega.

Entahlah.

Menatap iris hijau _emerald_ di hadapannya, Sasuke kemudian mulai tersenyum tipis, "Maaf." Sakura semakin mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam dan dia menguatkan cengkeramannya pada kerah Sasuke hingga nyaris mencekik pria itu.

"Aku hanya bercanda."

Kedua bola mata Sakura membulat dan bergetar. Bagaikan gasing yang langsung berputar cepat dan menabrak dinding-dinding di sekitarnya, suara di kepalanya yang selama ini sudah terkubur dalam-dalam kini kembali muncul di permukaan.

 _ **PLAK**_

Rasa panas di pipinya tak membuat Sasuke berkutik sama sekali. Kepalanya dipaksa menoleh ke samping, rasa perih tak dihiraukannya. Cukup beberapa waktu sampai akhirnya Sasuke kembali meluruskan kepalanya. Menatap lurus wanita yang lebih pendek darinya itu berdiri di depannya dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa menentukan perasaan marah, benci, atau kecewa.

Tapi, melihat reaksi di depannya itu, cukup membuat Sasuke sampai di dalam satu kesimpulan.

"...Apa perasaanmu padaku belum berubah?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke kali ini membuat lidah Sakura membeku. Wanita itu menatap Sasuke di depannya dengan tatapan _horror._ Sementara di depannya, Sasuke masih menatapnya dengan datar, mengesampingkan warna merah yang membekas di pipinya. Kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan, mencari arti dari tatapan satu sama lain. Seolah siapapun yang duluan memalingkan wajah, maka dialah pecundangnya.

Sakura tak kunjung menjawab, namun akhirnya dia mengalah dengan lebih dulu menundukkan wajahnya. Tubuhnya yang bergetar dan tetesan air yang jatuh di atas lantai membuat Sasuke segera sadar wanita itu sudah menangis lagi.

Dia masih cengeng seperti dulu.

Menghela napas, Sasuke mulai mengusap bekas tamparan Sakura di pipinya. Merasakan panas yang cukup menyengat telapak tangannya. Keduanya tak ada yang berbicara, suasana di antara mereka berubah hening seketika. Posisi mereka yang berada di salah satu lokasi paling sepi di universitas ini mungkin memberi keuntungan sekaligus kerugian dari berbagai sudut pandang yang berbeda.

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mulai bosan menunggu. Tapi jika dia pergi sendiri, dia masih belum hafal wilayah universitas ini. Tak lucu jika dia sampai tersesat begitu saja. Walau begitu, dia tetap membiarkan Sakura menangis tanpa berusaha menghentikannya. Menunggunya sampai benar-benar berhenti menangis seperti biasa.

Mungkin ini satu-satunya hal yang membuat Sakura heran. Apakah laki-laki brengsek itu masih mencoba untuk menunjukkan sikap peduli?

Tidak. Jangan mempercayainya lagi.

"Aku hanya ada di sini selama sebulan," ucapan Sasuke itu membuat isakan Sakura sedikit mereda. Wanita itu diam mendengarkan meski dia tidak menunjukkannya, "kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau padaku dalam kurun waktu itu."

Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Diam sejenak sebelum menjawab, Sasuke melirik ke arah lain, "Semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Selain itu, jika setelah sebulan kita akan kembali berpisah, maka apapun yang kita lakukan tidak akan berarti apa-apa." Jelasnya.

"Makanya kutanya maksudmu a—"

Sasuke maju dan dengan cepat mencium bibir Sakura yang terbuka di depannya. Kedua bola mata Sakura membulat sempurna, tubuhnya mati rasa, bahkan sempat tak bisa merespon apapun walau dia bisa merasakan Sasuke sekilas memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya tersebut.

Begitu sadar, Sakura segera mundur dan bergerak cepat untuk menampar Sasuke. Namun tangannya ditahan oleh pria itu. Jarak di antara wajah mereka masih sangat dekat hingga ujung kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan. Sakura dan Sasuke bisa saling merasakan napas mereka menyapu wajah satu sama lain.

Sakura mulai membenci ini. Hatinya mengatakan dia membenci semua ini.

Namun sayang, tubuhnya tak bisa berbohong.

Detakan jantungnya terdengar sangat keras hingga Sakura yakin Sasuke bisa mendengarnya dan pasti sedang menertawakannya dalam hati.

"Aku memang bilang sebaiknya kita tidak bertemu demi kebaikan masing-masing tapi..."

Iris _onyx_ itu seakan mengikat hijau _emerald_ di hadapannya.

"...Tuhan pasti memiliki alasan sampai harus mempertemukan kita lagi."

Sakura tidak melawan ketika Sasuke kembali mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Mungkin kita diperintahkan untuk istirahat sejenak."

Aah.

Persetan dengan rasa frustasi ini.

"Bagaimana... menurutmu?"

Wanita bermahkota _soft pink_ itu pada akhirnya mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke belakang leher pria di depannya. Mengambil inisiatif untuk mencium pria itu lebih dulu dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sasuke sempat diam seperti memikirkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya dia ikut memejamkan kedua matanya dan mulai menikmati ciuman yang sudah lama tak mereka rasakan.

Satu bulan. Tiga puluh hari. Empat minggu.

Waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk lari sejenak dari kenyataan.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Sasuke, kau dicari Sakura lagi tuh."_

 _Pemuda berambut biru dongker yang sedang berbincang dengan salah satu temannya itu akhirnya berhenti bicara. Dia menoleh ke arah temannya yang lain lalu melihat ke arah pintu kelasnya. Dimana sesosok perempuan berambut soft pink panjang sepunggung itu melihatnya dengan malu-malu._

 _Senyum tipis Sasuke yang sempat muncul ketika berbicara dengan teman-temannya itu akhirnya menghilang perlahan tapi pasti. Dia menatap kelima laki-laki di sekitarnya sebelum mereka semua memberi balasan isyarat yang sama. Mengizinkan adik Uchiha Itachi itu untuk pergi menemui kekasihnya sejak beberapa minggu lalu._

 _Sasuke mendengus lalu berdiri dari kursinya. Melihat Sasuke akan menghampirinya, Haruno Sakura langsung mundur dan berdiri di samping pintu—menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke. Seolah melihat kesempatan itu, salah satu dari teman Sasuke berkata, "Aku masih tak menyangka kau benar-benar akan berpacaran dengan gadis malang itu."_

 _Sasuke hanya diam di posisinya._

" _Sama, aku juga berpikir begitu. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke?"_

" _Bukankah kau bilang kau hanya bercanda waktu menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?"_

" _Kami yakin kau tidak ada perasaan khusus pada Sakura sih, tapi kami penasaran saja."_

" _Kau sudah biasa menolak perempuan dengan kejam. Lalu kenapa? Sakura tidak ada bedanya dengan para penggemarmu yang liar itu."_

" _Sudahlah, kita tahu Sasuke itu bagaimana. Seminggu lagi mereka bakal putus kok. Aku penasaran Haruno Sakura yang terkenal kegalakannya itu akan seperti apa jika patah hati."_

 _Dan perkataan terakhir salah satu temannya itu sukses mengundang tawa teman-temannya yang lain._

 _Awalnya Sasuke berniat untuk tidak merespon perkataan mereka. Terlebih Sakura yang sepertinya sudah tak sabar menunggu, mulai mengintip dari sisi pintu. Sasuke akhirnya menghela napas, dia mengabaikan teman-temannya yang kembali melihatnya aneh begitu dia berjalan meninggalkan mereka._

" _Atau jangan-jangan..."_

 _Sasuke berniat untuk tidak mempedulikannya lagi._

 _Tapi—_

" _...kau kasihan padanya?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Tanpa bisa mengelak, kejadian yang tak pernah ingin mereka ingat lagi selamanya kini menerjang mereka bagaikan ombak pasang yang ganas.

Seakan mengejek keduanya dan mengatakan... berhenti lari dan hadapi kenyataan.

Uchiha Sasuke membuka kedua matanya untuk melihat Haruno Sakura yang telah mengatur napas di bawahnya. Wanita itu menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya. Mulutnya terbuka, mengeluarkan uap panas dengan dada naik turun akibat perlakuan Sasuke sebelumnya. Bibir ranumnya terlihat begitu mengkilat, menggoda untuk digigit dah dihisap oleh pria di atasnya.

Lalu kedua mata Sasuke mulai melirik leher jenjang Sakura yang sebelumnya putih bersih itu kini telah penuh bekas gigitan yang dibuat olehnya. Tanda merah kebiruan yang akan menyatakan dengan mutlak bahwa Haruno Sakura adalah miliknya. Tidak ada yang bisa menyentuhnya selain dirinya.

Ya. Memang seharusnya begini.

Haruno Sakura sudah seharusnya hanya melihat dirinya... melihat Uchiha Sasuke seorang di dalam hidupnya sampai akhir.

Bahkan meskipun Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan melihatnya.

Terkadang Sasuke ingin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, sejak kapan pikiran mengerikan ini masuk ke dalam kepalanya? Apakah sejak dia mengetahui masa lalu Sakura yang bisa dia manfaatkan? Apakah sejak dia melihat sendiri bagaimana Sakura yang sama sekali tidak menolak apapun yang Sasuke lakukan padanya? Ataukah sejak dia menangkap kenyataan bahwa Sakura akan melakukan apapun yang dia perintahkan?

Oh, tidak.

Sasuke tak pernah merasa di tempat setinggi ini sebelumnya.

Menyentuh pipi Sakura, Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh wanita di bawahnya kembali menegang. Jempol Sasuke mulai mengelus pipi itu, memberi tanda untuk Sakura agar menurunkan tangannya dan memperlihatkan kedua iris hijau _emerald_ yang indah itu. Lalu seperti biasa, Sakura menurutinya.

Mereka kembali bertatapan sebelum Sasuke turun dan mencium bibir Sakura. Sepanjang ciuman itu, Sasuke bergerak untuk kembali memposisikan dirinya. Kedua tangannya menahan kaki Sakura di bawahnya, memegang bagian bawah pahanya. Dia kembali memasukkan dirinya ke dalam Sakura, membuat wanita itu mengerang di tengah ciuman mereka sebelum melepaskannya lebih dulu.

"Ha! Ah... Sasuke—" Sakura berusaha menggerakkan tangannya namun Sasuke sudah lebih dulu mengaitkan kesepuluh jari mereka. Bahkan cengkeraman Sasuke menguat begitu laki-laki itu mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya maju-mundur hingga Sakura berteriak di bawahnya. Kedua kaki wanita itu saling mengait di belakang punggung Sasuke.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali, tapi Sasuke masih bisa mengingat titik yang membuat Sakura melayang. Naluri dominannya yang kuat selalu bisa membuat Sakura yang sejak dulu terkenal dengan emosinya itu terkendalikan dan menjadi submisif di bawahnya. Mungkin hal ini pula yang membuat dirinya selalu merasa di atas angin selama memiliki Sakura. Semua demi kepuasan ego pribadi.

Hanya... demi itu.

Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan asing di kepalanya dan fokus dengan apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, menghisap salah satu dada Sakura dengan kuat sebelum menggigit dan menjilatnya. Di bawah, dia masih belum berhenti bergerak. Membuat tubuh Sakura berguncang di bawahnya dan kasur di bawah mereka berderit. Kedua tangan Sakura bergerak meraih punggung Sasuke dan mencakarnya, memberi tanda dengan caranya sendiri.

Desahan Sakura menggema di dalam ruangan tersembunyi yang sudah lama tak terpakai di dekat asrama. Tak perlu khawatir akan ketahuan, toh ruangan ini juga merupakan salah satu lokasi yang sering dijadikan tempat _sex_ untuk para pasangan nakal yang masa bodoh dengan aturan. Hal ini sudah menjadi buah bibir para mahasiswa sehingga untuk saling melindungi privasi satu sama lain, mereka memaklumi dan akan meninggalkan lokasi jika mulai mendengar suara-suara yang aneh. Para mahasiswa di universitas ini sudah sepakat untuk menyembunyikan kegunaan tersembunyi ruangan tersebut dari para dosen.

Ruangan yang menyerupai gudang ini sudah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa berkat rumor tersebut. Karena itu, di dalamnya sudah seperti kamar hotel dengan aura yang mungkin sedikit pengap—meski begitu, anehnya ruangan tetap bersih dari debu seolah ada yang membersihkannya setiap hari. Yah, itu bukan urusan kedua manusia yang sedang tenggelam di dalam kenikmatan dunia sekarang.

Kedua tangan kekar Sasuke telah menggerayangi tubuh Sakura berkali-kali. Memberi sentuhan-sentuhan sensual pada tubuh wanita yang sudah dihafalnya. Maju-mundur, tarik-dorong, menghantam titik yang membuat Sakura mendesah semakin keras dan keras. Peluh kedua anak manusia itu menyatu, terlebih ketika Sasuke menurunkan tubuhnya lalu kembali mengendus dan mencium leher Sakura yang melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal.

"Akh! Ah... Sasuke—AAAH!"

Sakura datang lebih dulu, membuat Sasuke menggertakkan giginya merasakan cairan yang membasahi miliknya di bawah sana. Kemudian jepitan Sakura membuat Sasuke sadar sebentar lagi dirinya akan menyusul wanita itu. Karena tidak memakai pengaman, Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan dirinya, mengeluarkan cairannya ke perut Sakura yang masih terkapar lemas di bawahnya.

Perut rata Sakura terlihat naik turun, masih mengatur napas setelah dirinya dipaksa mengikuti ritme Sasuke setelah sekian lamanya. Sasuke juga mengatur napasnya, dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya, wajahnya tenggelam di leher Sakura.

Lama posisi mereka seperti itu sampai akhirnya Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya, kedua iris _onyx_ miliknya kembali menatap hijau _emerald_ di bawahnya. Sakura yang sudah lebih dulu kembali dari rasa lelahnya kini mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyentuh kedua pipi Sasuke dan membelainya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Napas keduanya menyatu di udara.

Sejauh ini, _sex_ mereka masih sama seperti dulu.

Benar-benar mengira tidak akan ada yang berubah, Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang menantikan sesuatu. Tapi ekspresinya berubah begitu Sakura justru mengatupkan bibirnya lalu menarik kepala Sasuke untuk memeluknya. Wajah Sasuke menghadap leher Sakura, kedua matanya sempat membulat kaget meski tak lama.

Tak ada lagi gerakan Sakura yang akan melakukan sesuatu, pada akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Diam saja merasakan belaian Sakura padanya. Membiarkan waktu berjalan dengan sendirinya.

...Ternyata tidak sepenuhnya sama.

Wanita itu tidak lagi mengatakan, "Aku mencintaimu."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sejak pertama kali mereka melakukannya... di umur mereka yang masih sangat muda, sex menjadi hal yang dilakukan secara rutin hampir di setiap pertemuan mereka. Sakura tahu ini salah. Sangat salah. Lebih dari itu, dia tahu Sasuke mungkin sebenarnya tak pernah peduli padanya seperti yang selama ini dia doktrin ke pemikirannya sendiri._

 _Tapi, anehnya dia tak bisa berhenti._

 _Semakin bertambahnya waktu, Sakura sadar sikap Sasuke yang perlahan tapi pasti akan menjauhinya. Ketakutan dengan trauma yang terulang lagi, Sakura yang frustasi akhirnya berusaha menunjukkan cintanya pada Sasuke dengan segala cara. Berharap dengan itu, Sasuke tidak akan meninggalkannya._

 _Apapun yang Sasuke lakukan, Sakura akan menerimanya. Seperti memperlakukannya dengan dingin di depan umum, mengejeknya di depan teman-temannya, mempermalukannya di mata para guru, berselingkuh dengan wanita lain di depannya, sampai akhirnya memberikan keperawanannya sebagai jalan terakhir yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang._

 _Bahkan di setiap akhir mereka melakukan sex, Sakura akan berinisiatif mengucapkan kata-kata penuh cinta pada Sasuke sebagai pengingat bahwa wanita itu benar-benar serius dengan kata-katanya. Tak peduli meskipun laki-laki itu tak pernah membalasnya._

 _Namun tetap saja... semua itu masih belum cukup._

 _Uchiha Sasuke tetap meninggalkannya._

 _Setelah sex terakhir mereka, Sakura bisa merasakan air matanya mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. Dia masih telanjang bulat, hanya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya telah memakai pakaian lengkap. Air mata itu mengalir tepat setelah uang yang dilemparkan Uchiha bungsu itu melayang di sekelilingnya._

" _Apa segini cukup?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar._

 _Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sakura tak bisa membalas perkataan seseorang yang ditujukan untuk merendahkannya. Wanita itu memegang erat ujung-ujung selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Hanya air matanya yang berbicara._

" _Aku sudah kehabisan ide untuk mencari cara supaya kau yang sadar diri sendiri lalu pergi dariku," lanjut Sasuke. Kedua tangannya kini telah berada di saku-saku celananya, "mengingat latar belakangmu yang menyedihkan, aku jadi berpikir mungkin kau butuh uang."_

 _Sakura awalnya diam, tapi pada akhirnya dia tertawa kaku, "Ha-Haha... jangan bercanda... Sasuke." Bisiknya._

" _...Bercanda?"_

 _Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya semakin dalam._

" _Jika yang kau maksud bercanda adalah hubungan ini, maka aku akan setuju denganmu, Sakura."_

" _TA-TAPI BUKANKAH SEJAK KITA TIDUR PERTAMA KALI, KAU MASIH MEMBERIKU KESEMPATAN?" Sakura berteriak, mencoba bertahan meski kali ini hatinya berteriak lain. Tidak seperti saat pertama kali Sasuke mencoba menolaknya setelah sex pertama mereka, "Sudah... Sudah banyak yang kulakukan untukmu sejak saat itu... apa... apa masih belum cukup?" tanya Sakura lirih._

 _Mendengar ini, Sasuke sempat membuka mulutnya untuk beberapa saat, namun tak lama kemudian dia kembali menutupnya. Mengabaikan perasaan asing di dadanya ketika melihat wanita itu menangis, Sasuke membuang wajahnya, "Aku hanya ingin menghargai perjuanganmu. Selebihnya, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang... bahkan kau, untuk menghalangi jalanku." Ucapnya._

" _Sasuke—"_

" _Buka matamu dan dewasalah, Sakura," kedua iris onyx itu menatap tajam iris hijau emerald di depannya, "sebentar lagi kita akan lulus SMA. Aku mengerti jika kau tak mau kehilangan lagi, tapi aku tak bisa terus-terusan kasihan padamu. Aku akan kuliah ke luar negeri, jadi sebenarnya cepat atau lambat kita pasti akan berpisah."_

 _Uchiha Sasuke akan selalu mengingat momen ini hingga dia beranjak dewasa._

" _Tapi aku tahu kau, Sakura. Kau tidak akan menyerah, tak peduli kemanapun aku pergi, kau akan mengejarku."_

 _Momen dimana dia mengatakan kebohongan dan kebenaran yang dijadikan satu pada Haruno Sakura._

" _Aku heran mengapa kau masih tidak mengerti juga."_

 _Dan Sasuke benar-benar mengatakannya. Kata-kata yang paling takut Sakura dengar selama ini dari Sasuke akhirnya menamparnya keras. Sakura berusaha meredakan isakannya sampai dia bisa kembali berbicara dengan suara serak, "Ambil uangmu, Sasuke. Kali ini... leluconmu keterlaluan."_

 _Mendengar ini, Sasuke menghela napas, "Sakura, aku seri—"_

" _Aku juga serius." Mengangkat kepalanya, iris hijau emerald yang memerah itu menatap Sasuke tajam, "Beda denganmu, aku tak pernah menganggap perasaan yang sudah sampai ke tahap ini sebagai lelucon."_

 _Di sini Sasuke terdiam seribu bahasa. Memberi tanda pada Sakura untuk melanjutkan._

" _Sesuai keinginanmu, aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu. Atau... aku akan membiarkanmu pergi meninggalkanku. Terserah bagaimana kau menganggapnya."_

 _Mengabaikan rasa sesuatu yang mencubit di dadanya, Sasuke melihat ke samping._

" _Aku akan belajar untuk tidak mencintaimu lagi, Sasuke."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Pertemuan dengan wanita yang membuatnya melakukan _sex_ untuk pertama kalinya, tentu saja akan berkesan pada semua laki-laki. Bahkan Uchiha Sasuke sekalipun.

Karena itu, bertemu dengan Sakura telah membawa kembali kepingan-kepingan _puzzle_ yang Sasuke kira selama ini sudah hilang dari hidupnya. Meski laki-laki itu enggan mengakuinya, Sakura tetap saja membawa salah satu kepingan _puzzle_ terbesar di dalam dirinya... selain keluarganya sendiri.

Tapi, sebagai lelaki dengan ego yang terlalu tinggi, Sasuke rela melakukan apapun untuk tidak mengakui bahwa Sakura memang membawa pengaruh yang begitu besar di dalam kehidupannya. Dia benci dengan kenyataan dimana dia ingin terikat oleh seseorang, menginginkan keberadaan orang itu sebagai salah satu alasannya bernapas, dan yang paling penting menginginkan orang lain itu bahagia.

Dia membenci Haruno Sakura yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Jadi? Kalian benar-benar pacaran?" pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke menoleh dan melihat seorang laki-laki yang tak dikenalnya itu bertanya pada Sakura di depannya, "Beri aku satu alasan kenapa aku harus memberi tumpangan pada laki-laki aneh yang mau dengan perempuan jelek sepertimu, Sakura?"

"Jangan asal bicara, Sai,"— _ **JDUK!**_ Sakura mendengus setelah memukul belakang kepala laki-laki bernama Sai tersebut. Wanita itu menghela napasnya, "dia hanya teman semasa SMA." Lanjut Sakura sembari menopang dagunya di atas meja.

Mendengar ini, Sasuke kembali melihat ke depannya.

 _Teman... ya._

Meski baru saja mendapat pukulan dari teman perempuannya yang cukup dekat di universitas ini, Sai hanya tersenyum santai tanpa beban. Mereka bertiga duduk di salah satu meja kursi yang berada di kantin. Dengan meja bundar di tengah, Sakura duduk di antara Sasuke dan Sai. Kalau dilihat dari jarak, posisi Sakura sedikit lebih dekat dengan Sai. Jelas menunjukkan bahwa Sasuke adalah orang luar yang baru saja akan memperkenalkan diri.

Sai kemudian melihat Sasuke lagi, "Semoga kita bisa berteman baik selama sebulan ini, Sasuke- _san,_ " ucap Sai dengan sopan. Sakura hanya diam melirik dari ujung matanya.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Panggil Sasuke saja."

"Baiklah, Sasuke," suasana mereka sempat kaku sampai akhirnya Sai mendadak berbicara lagi, "aku tidak peduli apa hubunganmu yang sebenarnya dengan Sakura, tapi kuharap kau tidak terlalu sering membawanya ke kamarku—maksudku, kamar kita," ucap Sai.

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya, "Aku adalah _tour guide-_ nya, Sai." Ucapnya sarkastik.

"Jika kau sebegitu tidak sukanya, kenapa kau tidak meminta pengunduran diri saja langsung pada Kakashi?" tiba-tiba kedua mata Sai yang sebelumnya menyipit senang kini terbuka dan menatap Sakura juga Sasuke bergantian, "Kalian berdua, maksudku."

Sasuke sempat terlihat menegang begitu mendengar ini. Sakura tak menyadari reaksi Sasuke dan hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat teman mereka yang mengambil S2 jurusan psikologi tersebut, "Aku mana bisa protes, bodoh. Justru kalau aku yang protes, beasiswaku akan terancam," Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sebelum melihat Sasuke, "lain halnya dengan laki-laki di samping kiriku ini."

 _Skak mat._ Sasuke akhirnya tidak ada pilihan lain selain menjawab dua orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menuntut. Tetap memasang wajah datarnya, akhirnya Sasuke berkata, "Aku tidak melakukannya karena itu terlalu merepotkan."

Menipu Sakura mungkin memang mudah. Apalagi dalam situasi dimana Sakura sedang dalam proses mengabaikan kedatangan Sasuke yang mendadak (lagi) ke dalam hidupnya. Wanita itu hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban Sasuke lalu membuang wajahnya dengan kesal.

Tapi, Sai... ah, dia benar-benar kabar buruk.

Sasuke mati-matian mengabaikan senyum tipis yang terukir di wajah Sai. Laki-laki itu sepertinya puas sekali setelah berhasil membaca ekspresi Sasuke yang berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan aslinya. Namun untunglah mahasiswa psikologi itu masih bisa membaca situasi sehingga tak mengatakan apapun. Hanya mengeluarkan dengusan menahan tawa.

Hari ini adalah hari ketujuh Sasuke berada di London dan dia baru bertemu teman sekamarnya. Beberapa hari Sai tidak pulang karena ternyata sibuk mengumpulkan bahan risetnya. Pada hari kelima, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah harus mengerjakan urusan kuliah mereka dari pagi sehingga mereka baru bisa bertemu Sai di sore hari. Karena kebetulan mereka sedang bersama, jadi sekalian saja. Lagipula toh Sakura dan Sai memang cukup dekat. Seharusnya tidak ada masalah.

Kalaupun ada satu-satunya masalah yang timbul adalah... Sasuke tidak tahu kalau Sai dan Sakura _benar-benar_ dekat.

Dekat yang masih sebatas teman. Oke. Tapi tetap saja.

Sasuke menatap jengkel Sakura dan Sai yang berdebat tentang hal-hal bodoh—setidaknya menurut Sasuke. Lalu Sai akan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura kesal hingga wanita itu berniat memukulnya. Mungkin masih wajar jika Sai menghindar, tapi terkadang dia sampai menangkap tangan Sakura dan memegangnya untuk beberapa waktu membuat sudut alis Sasuke berkedut.

Belum lagi jika Sakura kadang memegang bahu Sai... meski hanya sepersekian detik.

...Seandainya saja Uchiha Sasuke memiliki kemampuan untuk membakar apapun dari jarak jauh.

Membutuhkan waktu untuk berkepala dingin, Sasuke akhirnya mendengus pelan sembari memegang sisi-sisi kursinya, "Aku beli minuman dulu." Ucapnya. Tanpa menunggu izin, pria dengan rambut model _raven_ itu langsung berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Sakura hanya diam melihat mantan kekasihnya itu sebelum melihat ke arah lain. Sai melihat Sasuke menjauh sebelum kembali melihat salah satu teman dekatnya tersebut, "Mengaku sajalah. Setidaknya aku yakin ada hubungan di antara kalian yang lebih dari sekedar teman." Ucap Sai melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sepertinya sangat terbebani sesuatu.

Melirik Sai jengkel, Sakura mendengus kasar, "Bukan urusanmu."

"Tidak masalah jika kau tak mau memberi tahuku. Tapi percayalah, mukamu semakin jelek saja sekarang," ucap Sai santai lalu menghindari pukulan Sakura yang diarahkan padanya. Senyum Sai masih belum hilang, "kutebak pasti karena laki-laki itu."

Menghela napas lelah, Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya, "Baiklah. Dia mantan kekasihku. Puas?" melihat senyum Sai yang penuh dengan aura kemenangan membuat Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya, "Aku sudah tidak menyukainya lagi—kalau kau masih penasaran juga." Tambah Sakura dengan kesal.

Sai tertawa kecil, "Reaksimu yang marah-marah justru seperti menyembunyikan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya," wajah Sakura sedikit memerah mendengar ini. Tapi dia masih berusaha menyembunyikannya. Sai menggelengkan kepalanya, temannya yang satu ini memang mudah sekali dibaca jika sudah lama mengenalnya.

Kemudian Sai menambahkan, "Lalu laki-laki itu juga sepertinya sudah kembali menyukaimu seperti dulu. Kenapa kalian tidak balikan saja?"

"Tidak mungkin."

Kali ini Sakura langsung membantah dengan ekspresi ketus yang terpeta jelas di wajahnya. Sai menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Oh, kenapa?"

"Masa lalu kami cukup rumit. Aku tidak mau membahasnya, Sai," setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura kembali melirik Sai tajam, "dan jangan sekali-kali membahas soal ini pada Sasuke." Ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

Sai mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Baiklah," setelah pria berambut hitam lurus itu tertawa lagi, mendadak hpnya bergetar. Sai membuka pesan yang masuk sebelum berkata, "aku harus pergi dulu sekarang. Kalau Sasuke sudah kembali, bilang padanya mungkin aku akan pulang telat." Ucapnya sembari memasukkan hp ke dalam sakunya.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti lalu mengizinkan Sai pergi. Setelah kepergian Sai, hanya butuh beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke datang sembari membawa gelas plastik berisi teh hangat yang baru dibelinya. Melihat Sakura sendirian membaca majalah yang dibawanya, Sasuke bertanya, "Sai kemana?"

Wanita itu tidak perlu mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengetahui yang berbicara dengannya adalah Sasuke, "Dia pergi duluan." Jawabnya singkat—tak mau terlalu banyak berbicara.

Sasuke mengedipkan kedua matanya sebelum bergumam pelan. Sakura menghela napas lalu menutup majalahnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Dia kemudian berdiri lalu berjalan melewati Sasuke yang masih diam melihatnya.

"Ayo kita pu—"

Kata-kata Sakura tertahan begitu Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangannya. Sakura berhenti lalu melihat tangannya sebelum melihat Sasuke dengan bingung. Tatapan yang dalam dari pria itu membuat Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Bisa... kita pergi dulu ke suatu tempat?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sementara itu, pegangan Sasuke semakin mengerat. Menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang penuh arti.

"...Kumohon?"

Tentu saja Sakura mengerti apa maksud Sasuke. Seminggu ini mereka sudah melakukan itu beberapa kali. Sakura memang tak pernah menolak Sasuke, dia tak bisa. Hanya laki-laki itu yang bisa menghancurkan kepala batunya. Sasuke cukup memasang wajah datar atau sedikit memelas maka Sakura akan luluh dengan cepat. Dan lagi bukankah mereka memang sudah memegang perjanjian sendiri untuk saling memuaskan tubuh masing-masing hanya dalam kurun waktu sebulan?

Tapi, wanita itu tahu sampai dimana batasnya bisa mengendalikan diri.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya yang dipegang Sasuke, "Tidak. Tidak bisa begini terus."

Sasuke diam, namun tangannya tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang agar aku pergi dari kehidupanmu, 'kan? Jika kita terus melakukan ini, aku akan kembali merasakan perasaan... itu," Sakura mencoba menarik tangannya tapi Sasuke justru menggenggamnya lebih erat, "Sasuke, tolong—"

"Aku tidak peduli," laki-laki itu sempat kebingungan dengan kata-kata yang akan dikeluarkannya. Tapi pada akhirnya, dia mengatakan apa yang muncul di kepalanya begitu saja. Uchiha bungsu itu melirik sudut kiri bawah, "aku tidak pernah merasa terganggu jika kau masih mencintaiku... sampai sekarang."

Emosi Sakura terpancing mendengar ini, "Hah!?"

"Waktu itu yang membuatku risih adalah kau yang terus mengejarku seperti anak kecil dan berdelusi tingkat tinggi. Kau berharap aku akan membalas perasaanmu suatu hari nanti jika kau terus menempel padaku seperti nyamuk, 'kan?" Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar dengan ekspresi datar—tapi juga sedikit menunjukkan kekesalannya.

Tapi, perkataan Sasuke sepertinya tepat sasaran. Wajah Sakura langsung memerah antara kesal dan malu, "Me-Memang apa salahnya berharap perasaan kita dibalas oleh orang yang kita suka!?" sambar Sakura.

Sasuke mendecak kesal, "Tentu saja salah jika harapanmu itu jadi beban yang mengganggu jalan hidupku."

"Beban kau bilang!? Kalau begitu, impianmu sudah tercapai tuan! Aku pergi dan tidak akan mengganggumu lagi!" teriak Sakura sembari menarik tangannya dari pegangan Sasuke yang sempat lengah. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya untuk pergi menjauh, tapi Sasuke kembali mencengkeram tangannya dengan kuat.

Kali ini Sakura berbalik dengan ekspresi marah yang semakin menjadi, "BISAKAH KAU—"

Dan bibir ranumnya terkunci... oleh bibir dingin itu lagi.

Sakura tersentak kaget dan langsung berusaha mendorong Sasuke. Namun Sasuke dengan cepat memegang kedua tangannya lalu menahannya. Semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, bahkan lidah pria itu mulai memaksa masuk.

Pasalnya, mereka berdua masih berada di pinggir jalan, kantin universitas yang notabene adalah tempat ramai. Di negeri Barat ini, ciuman bibir di tempat umum memang hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh para pasangan. Tapi tetap saja, norma masih cukup berlaku. Ciuman bibir di pinggir jalan biasanya hanya sekedar saling menyentuh bibir dan berlangsung beberapa detik saja.

Tapi, Sasuke melakukannya dengan waktu yang cukup lama dan sangat dalam. Membuat Sakura harus menahan dirinya agar tidak jatuh karena dorongan Sasuke yang kuat. Wajah Sakura sudah berwarna merah pekat sekarang, kedua matanya melirik orang-orang di sekeliling mereka yang berjalan sembari menertawakannya dan Sasuke.

Bahkan Sakura bisa mendengar beberapa sindiran yang diucapkan menggunakan bahasa asing seperti, " _Get a room, seriously._ "

Sasuke baru melepaskannya begitu Sakura semakin berusaha mendorongnya dengan kuat. Wanita itu terengah-engah, ciuman tiba-tiba Sasuke membuat Sakura tak sempat mempersiapkan pernapasannya. Awalnya Sakura masih menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya dan melihat ke bawah. Dilihatnya kedua kaki Sasuke yang masih diam di tempatnya sebelum pandangan Sakura merambat ke atas dan melihat...

...wajah Sasuke yang tersentak begitu Sakura menatapnya lalu dia melirik ke arah lain dengan kedua pipi yang mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya berdiri saling berhadapan, Sakura mencoba membaca arti tatapan pria di depannya. Sebelum akhirnya dia berkata, "Sasuke, jangan bilang kau..."

Sakura tak percaya dia mengatakan ini.

"...cemburu dengan Sai?"

"Aku tidak cemburu! Jangan seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan begitu." Jawab Sasuke cepat dalam sepersekian detik. Bahkan sekilas terdengar seperti sedang berkumur. Sakura hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya kaget sebelum mendadak tertawa keras.

"Apa? Hei, jangan ter—"

"Ti-Tidak! Aduh, hahahahaha! Perutku!" Sakura terus tertawa keras hingga dia berjongkok di posisinya. Sasuke masih menatap wanita di depannya kesal, tapi tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Dia hanya bisa berdiri sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk menahan diri agar jangan sampai meledak. Berusaha keras mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan di sekeliling mereka yang melihat keduanya.

Ah, seandainya ada lubang... mungkin Sasuke akan langsung masuk ke dalamnya tanpa diminta.

Setelah puas tertawa, Sakura kembali berdiri lalu menatap pria di depannya yang masih kebingungan dengan apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya. Iris _onyx_ yang biasanya dalam dan tidak terlihat berdasar itu... entah kenapa kini Sakura bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik kelamnya. Wanita itu tersenyum penuh arti sebelum menundukkan kepalanya sehingga poninya menutupi kedua matanya.

"Kau sangat tidak adil," ucap Sakura pelan, namun Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, "bagaimana bisa aku balas dendam jika lawanku adalah laki-laki polos seperti kamu?" desah Sakura di akhir kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak—"

"Jangan mengelak lagi, bocah!" teriak Sakura kesal. Sasuke langsung terdiam karena kaget—meski tak begitu kelihatan dari ekspresi wajahnya yang masih datar. Sakura menghela napas lalu melihat ke kanan kiri sebelum meraih tangan Sasuke lalu menariknya.

"Satu pertanyaanku," Sakura melirik sedikit ke belakang di tengah perjalanan mereka, "apa kau tidur dengan wanita lain?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Kau pikir apa alasanku ingin mengusirmu dari kehidupanku? Apa bedanya jika kau pergi lalu aku menerima kehadiran wanita lain?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

Untuk beberapa saat Sakura tak menjawab. Sampai kemudian wanita bermahkota _soft pink_ itu tertawa kecil lalu mengeratkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Berarti kita impas untuk hal ini."

Sakura masih tertawa sementara Sasuke hanya melirik ke arah lain. Membiarkan tangannya dipegang Sakura yang membimbing mereka entah kemana. Sasuke tidak peduli. Tidak. Kemanapun itu selama dia masih bisa bersama Sakura sedikit lebih lama... mungkin tidak apa-apa.

Menyadari pemikiran yang sangat jelas ini membuat Sasuke mengerang frustasi. Tangannya secara reflek membalas genggaman tangan Sakura padanya.

Sepertinya memang benar.

Ada alasan mengapa Tuhan mempertemukan mereka berdua kembali.

Menyebalkan.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sejak awal, tujuan hidup Sasuke adalah sukses dalam berkarir seperti ayahnya._

 _Masalah cinta dan keluarga? Err, bisa dipikirkan kapan-kapan._

 _...Itu juga kalau ingat._

 _Untuk bisa meraih kesuksesan, Sasuke harus belajar dan belajar. Target utama yang bisa dimulainya dari sekarang adalah meraih peringkat pertama di setiap kelasnya. Terlalu sibuk belajar membuatnya memiliki kepribadian yang serius dan tak bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik. Naik dan naik... hingga akhirnya Uchiha Sasuke menduduki bangku SMA._

 _Sampai saat itu prinsip hidupnya masih belum berubah. Bahkan meskipun dia sudah menjadi salah satu laki-laki yang terkenal tanpa disengaja. Hanya karena dia berasal dari keluarga kaya dan kebetulan memiliki wajah tampan, para perempuan langsung tergila-gila padanya. Lalu dari semua perempuan itu, Haruno Sakura adalah salah satunya._

 _Meski begitu, Sakura sebenarnya tidak terlalu menonjol jika dibandingkan dengan penggemarnya yang lain. Tapi dalam kehidupan pribadi, Sakura mungkin sama terkenalnya dengan Sasuke. Kurang lebih dikarenakan masa lalunya yang malang. Belum lagi dengan rumor yang mengatakan jangan mendekati Haruno Sakura kalau masih ingin hidup, karena semua orang yang berada di dekatnya pasti mati._

 _Well, lalu kenapa?_

 _Toh secara hukum alam, manusia memang pasti akan mati._

 _Rumor itu awalnya tidak dipedulikan Sasuke, tapi lama kelamaan entah kenapa membuat telinganya semakin panas. Ditambah Sasuke semakin kesal melihat Sakura yang bahkan tidak mencoba untuk membantah rumor itu dan mengembalikan nama baiknya. Seolah dia merasa ini memang jalan hidupnya makanya dia harus menerimanya._

 _Dasar perempuan bodoh._

 _Tipe orang yang pasrah dengan takdir seperti itu benar-benar tipe yang paling Sasuke benci._

 _Namun perempuan yang selalu Sasuke anggap bodoh itu suatu hari menyatakan perasaan padanya. Biasanya Sasuke akan menolak, tapi... untuk pertama kalinya laki-laki itu berpikir terlebih dahulu. Kemudian dia teringat dengan rumor bodoh itu yang sempat tersebar beberapa waktu lalu._

 _Sasuke tahu ini bukan urusannya, tapi—_

" _Baiklah."_

— _mungkin setidaknya sekali saja, dia ingin mencoba untuk mengajari orang lain tentang prinsip kehidupan yang dipercayanya._

 _Hari demi hari berlalu, Sasuke percaya dia pasti bisa mengendalikan dirinya sebagaimana yang biasa dia lakukan selama ini. Sakura ternyata berbeda dari yang selama ini Sasuke kira. Dia adalah perempuan pertama yang bisa melayani percakapan Sasuke dengan berbagai macam topik, membicarakannya sampai memperdebatkannya. Sakura tidak sepintar Sasuke, tapi dia cukup cerdas dan jika dia mau belajar, dia bisa mengerti pelajaran yang diajarkan Sasuke padanya dengan cepat._

 _Perasaan Sasuke berkembang menjadi kagum. Gadis itu memberi sudut pandang baru dalam kehidupannya. Sampai akhirnya dia sadar ada yang mulai berubah dari dalam dirinya. Dia sudah tak lagi bisa menjawab dengan yakin apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan di masa depan. Dulu Sasuke akan langsung menjawab pertanyaan semacam itu dengan cepat. Jawaban-jawaban klasik dan logis seperti menjadi orang sukses, memiliki perusahaan sendiri, membalas kebaikan orang tuanya, dan pergi menjelajahi dunia._

 _Tapi sekarang... Sasuke terus terganggu dengan tambahan yang memaksa masuk ke dalam daftar mimpi yang ingin direalisasikannya._

" _Aku ingin... bersama Sakura."_

 _Hanya saja dengan segala pertimbangannya, Sasuke tahu itu tidak mungkin. Lulus SMA saja dia sudah ingin langsung melanjutkan jenjang pendidikannya ke luar negeri. Sakura adalah gadis sederhana yang tinggal bersama keluarga angkat yang berpendapatan rendah. Sasuke adalah anak orang kaya yang kehidupannya masih dibiayai orang tua. Dia yang masih belum memiliki pekerjaan apapun tidak mungkin bisa membiayai Sakura agar ikut dengannya._

 _Jadi? Apakah Sasuke harus mengorbankan mimpinya demi bisa bersama Sakura?_

 _...Tidak._

 _Tidak akan._

 _Bertekad bulat, Sasuke pun memilih rencana awal dan kembali menutup paksa hatinya. Dia langsung mengubah sikapnya pada Sakura seratus delapan puluh derajat. Menjadi pria brengsek yang akan dibenci wanita itu sebelum mereka berpisah dan tidak bertemu lagi untuk selamanya. Mengubur kenangan lama yang seharusnya tak pernah ada. Menulikan pendengaran dan membutakan penglihatan ketika Sakura terus menangis karena dirinya. Mengabaikan perjuangan wanita itu seutuhnya._

 _Ya. Seharusnya seperti ini saja dari awal._

 _Jatuh cinta sebelum sukses berkarir..._

 _...sama sekali tidak masuk ke dalam rencana Uchiha Sasuke._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **#**_

Mungkin... baik Sasuke maupun Sakura harus minta maaf pada Sai nanti.

Meskipun tersedia dua kasur atas-bawah dan pasangan itu melakukan perbuatan hina mereka di kasur Sasuke, tetap saja Sakura tak bisa menampik kenyataan bahwa saat ini mereka melakukannya di kamar seseorang yang sedang absen sekarang. Bahkan bisa dibilang justru dialah pemilik sah kamar ini. Mereka berdua hanya meminjamnya... tanpa izin.

Lagipula sepertinya tanpa perlu memberi tahunya pun, Sakura yakin teman dekatnya itu pasti sudah tahu apa yang mereka lakukan di kamarnya selagi dia tak ada. Sudah masuk minggu terakhir menuju kepulangan Sasuke kembali ke Cambridge. Tidak mungkin Sai yang notabene senang membaca orang lain itu tidak sadar. Sakura yakin dia hanya pura-pura tidak tahu, menunggu saat yang tepat agar bisa menjadikan informasi yang dia ketahui sebagai _black material_.

Yah, Sai bisa diurus belakangan.

Uchiha bungsu itu menghembuskan napasnya dengan keras, kedua lubang hidungnya tepat berada di atas leher Sakura. Udara di lehernya itu membuat Sakura terkikik geli sebelum memeluk kepala Sasuke yang masih diam di tengkuknya. Menyisir rambut berwarna biru dongker itu sebelum menjambaknya ketika Sasuke kembali menggigit lehernya lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Sakura menggertakkan giginya dan memejamkan kedua matanya erat untuk menahan rasa sakit. Mengingatkannya kembali untuk memakai syal atau kaos leher tinggi jika pergi keluar untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Tidak banyak yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Hanya saling berpelukan, bergumul, mencari kehangatan dari tubuh satu sama lain. Keduanya tak banyak berbicara seperti _sex-sex_ mereka sebelumnya. Rambut Sakura telah berantakan di atas bantal, namun dia tak mempedulikannya. Wanita cantik itu memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan Sasuke yang kembali diam di pelukannya.

"Sebentar lagi waktu habis."

Perkataan Sasuke itu membuat Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Dia masih diam untuk membiarkan Sasuke berbicara. Namun sebelum itu, Sasuke sudah menarik dirinya dari pelukan Sakura sehingga mereka tidur berdampingan. Kepala mereka sejajar di atas bantal sehingga mereka bisa saling menatap mata satu sama lain.

"Tak perlu kau ingatkan begitu, aku tidak akan lupa." Jawab Sakura pelan sebelum dia melihat ke arah lain. Dia tersenyum kecil, "...Tak terasa ya. Cepat sekali."

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Lalu? Kau akan menghilang lagi seperti waktu itu? Memutuskan segala kontakmu denganku?" Sakura menghilangkan senyumnya dan menatap iris _onyx_ di depannya.

"...Aku sempat berniat begitu," tatapan mata Sakura menuntutnya untuk jujur sehingga Sasuke menambahkan, "sekarang... aku tidak tahu lagi."

Sasuke melihat ke arah lain sementara Sakura tetap setia melihat Sasuke di depannya. Sekitar beberapa menit mereka seperti itu sampai akhirnya Sakura menghela napas panjang lalu bangkit dari posisinya. Sasuke melihat gerakan Sakura, kedua matanya mengikutinya. Sebelum sempat bertanya, tiba-tiba Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk tidur telentang sementara wanita yang masih telanjang itu duduk di atas perut Sasuke.

"Pikirkan jawabannya selagi aku bekerja," Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat perlakuan Sakura ini, namun dia memilih untuk membiarkannya. Sakura mencium dada bidang Sasuke, meraba otot atletis yang telah terbentuk sempurna itu selagi ciumannya ikut merambat naik lalu mencium leher hingga rahang Uchiha bungsu itu. Salah satu tangannya mulai mengurut kejantanan Sasuke, mengocoknya pelan sampai akhirnya menjadi cepat.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengeluarkan sedikit erangan pelan. Ini bukanlah hal yang baru, Sakura terkadang mengambil alih gerakan dalam _sex_ mereka. Tapi biasanya hal ini dia lakukan ketika Sasuke terlihat sedang tidak _mood_ atau ada yang dipikirkannya. Setelah puas mencium bagian tubuh Sasuke yang bisa dirangsangnya, Sakura mulai mengangkat pinggangnya, memposisikan dirinya di atas kejantanan Sasuke.

Pria itu memejamkan kedua matanya erat begitu Sakura melahap miliknya di bawah sana dalam sekali gerakan. Kedua manusia itu mendesah dengan skala _volume_ yang berbeda. Tangan-tangan Sakura secara reflek mencakar perut Sasuke yang cukup keras berkat latihan otot yang rutin dilakukannya.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, membisikkan kata-kata perintah pada Sakura yang tidak koheren. Namun Sakura mengerti, wanita itu mulai menaik-turunkan tubuhnya di atas Sasuke. Rambut-rambut _soft pink_ miliknya berjatuhan di sisi-sisi wajahnya. Ekspresinya yang menunjukkan dia sedang tenggelam di dalam kenikmatan benar-benar tidak bisa dilewatkan Sasuke di bawahnya.

Sakura terus mendesah semakin keras setiap milik Sasuke berhasil menyentuh titiknya yang terdalam. Pria berumur dua puluh tiga tahun tersebut mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh sisi wajah Sakura, mengusap pipinya, dan menyingkirkan rambut-rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik itu. Kedua mata Sakura kembali terbuka, memperlihatkan iris hijau _emerald_ miliknya, memperhatikan ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti terpaku dengan keindahan di depannya. Di tengah napasnya yang memburu, peluh yang bersatu, Sasuke membuka mulutnya.

"Aku... mencintaimu."

Entah apakah laki-laki itu menyadarinya atau tidak ketika dia mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat tabu dari mulutnya.

Mendengar ini, Sakura tersentak. Wajahnya memerah dan seketika darah di tubuhnya berdesir. Seolah kata-kata Sasuke itu adalah pemicu yang membuat tubuhnya semakin sensitif. Sakura kehilangan kontrol tubuhnya, dia jatuh sehingga milik Sasuke menghantam titik terdalamnya dengan keras.

"Sa-Sasuke? NGGH!? AAAHH—"

Desahan Sakura menggema, wanita itu mencapai klimaksnya lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tentu saja Sasuke kaget dan reflek memejamkan sebelah matanya erat merasakan jepitan kuat di bawah sana. Sasuke pun ikut keluar dan kedua tangannya mencengkeram bahu-bahu Sakura yang kini sudah meringkuk di atas tubuhnya. Cairannya memenuhi pengaman yang dikenakannya.

Setelah merasa semuanya sudah keluar, Sasuke kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas bantal. Mendesah lega sembari mengatur napasnya. Sakura masih meringkuk di atas tubuhnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua tangannya—entah kenapa. Sasuke bisa memegang rambut _soft pink_ yang lembut di atas dadanya itu dan membelainya saat dia bertanya, "Sakura?"

Tidak ada jawaban, tapi Sasuke tahu tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat. Apa dia menangis? Sebelum Sasuke bisa menebak, Sakura sudah kembali bergerak, meski masih belum melepaskan penyatuan tubuh mereka di bawah sana. Kedua bola mata Sasuke membulat melihat Sakura yang telah mengalirkan air matanya dengan lancar.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau mengatakan itu?" Sasuke hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya. Tak bereaksi meski air mata Sakura kini telah jatuh menetes, mengenai wajahnya, "Kalau kau bilang begitu, aku—"

"Bolehkah..." langsung memotong perkataan Sakura, Sasuke memberi jeda pada kata-katanya. Kedua matanya menatap lurus wanita yang menangis di atasnya, "...aku mempercayaimu masih mencintaiku sampai dua tahun ke depan?"

"...Eh?"

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sesaat sebelum berkata lagi, "Atau mungkin tiga... empat tahun? Aku juga tidak tahu pasti." Tapi tak lama kemudian ekspresinya berubah lagi ketika dia mengatakan, "Tapi... jika kau tidak mau. Aku bisa mengerti, Saku—"

 _ **DHUAK**_

Dan seketika Sasuke melupakan apa yang yang harus dikatakannya. Benturan kepala Sakura yang mengenai kepalanya membuat Sasuke mengerang kesakitan. Sasuke memegang dahinya sebelum melihat Sakura yang menatapnya setelah mengusap air matanya dengan cepat.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau seharusnya mengatakan itu dari lima tahun yang lalu!" Sasuke mengedipkan kedua matanya dan kedua alis Sakura mengernyit lebih dalam, "Kau pikir perempuan paling kuat di SMA kita waktu itu mau menyerahkan harga dirinya kepadamu akan lari begitu saja hanya karena disuruh menunggu pria yang dicintainya untuk sukses meraih mimpinya!? HAH!?" teriak Sakura sembari sesekali memukul dada bidang Sasuke tanpa mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya.

Kedua alis Sasuke ikut mengernyit dalam, "Tapi... kau bisa saja menyukai laki-laki lain selama aku tidak ada di sampingmu. Dulu... aku memikirkan itu juga, karena itu aku..." Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menggeleng kepalanya. Kembali melihat Sakura, tak berniat untuk mengaburkan pandangannya lagi dari wanita yang memang selalu ada di hatinya sejak awal itu, "Kau berhak menyakitiku sekarang jika kau mau."

"HA! Jangan khawatir, aku terkenal sebagai perempuan berkepala batu. Tidak mungkin aku jatuh ke pelukan laki-laki lain semudah itu," memegang sisi-sisi wajah Sasuke di bawahnya, Sakura mempertemukan dahi mereka. Napas mereka bersatu, membangkitkan kembali keinginan terdasar mereka yang sempat tertidur beberapa tahun, "dan soal hukumanmu... akan kupikirkan nanti jika aku ingat." Kini ujung hidung mereka bertemu.

" _I love you too, idiot._ "

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura membuka mulutnya lalu mencium Sasuke di bawahnya dengan kasar. Mereka bersilat lidah, menjelajahi ruang mulut masing-masing secara bergantian, mengabsen gigi-gigi mereka, dan merangsang langit-langit mulut mereka. Ciuman yang penuh gairah yang tertahankan sejak lima tahun lalu. Tubuh Sakura kembali bergerak menggoda laki-laki di bawahnya, setidaknya sampai Sasuke menahan kakinya dan mengambil alih kendali.

Ciuman mereka terpisah lalu mereka saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum kembali berciuman lagi. Tangan Sasuke sudah berada di atas leher Sakura, menekan tengkuk wanita yang akan... atau memang sudah menjadi miliknya itu. Tak jauh beda dari Sakura, kedua tangan Sasuke mulai kembali menjelajahi tubuh proporsional wanita di atasnya. Mendapatkan desahan sensual yang selama ini menghantui mimpinya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura." Bisik Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya lalu tertawa pelan. Sungguh, sisi lain Sasuke yang seperti anak kecil ini benar-benar membuatnya tak habis pikir. Sakura tidak tahu siapa yang lebih salah. Wanita yang sempat dibutakan cinta hingga tak bisa melihat kekurangan lelaki yang dicintainya itu. Ataukah... pria bodoh yang memakai topeng pintar untuk menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya tak jauh beda dengan anak kecil.

Trauma yang mengajarkan Haruno Sakura tentang kehidupan.

"Dasar bodoh."

Dan kali ini... biar dia yang akan mengajarkan Uchiha Sasuke tentang kehidupan yang jauh lebih indah dari sekedar kesuksesan karir.

"Siapa yang sebenarnya harus dewasa di sini?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Adorned with love, those dirty words quietly said,**_

" _ **There**_ _ **'**_ _ **s nobody here." /**_ _ **"**_ _ **Yeah, you're right."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **We surely knew that deceiving each other was stupid**_

 _ **We've always been lost, hey you know, we won't change**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **That's right, even though we're only here now because of each other**_

 _\- Flower (Charles)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Finally kelaaaaaaaarrrrrr~~~ #bobocakep (?) Udah lama gak nulis SasuSaku, kangen juga yah :)) Para SasuSaku lovers apa kabar semuanya? Ahahaha. Tadinya mau dibikin jauh lebih angst dari yang ini, tapi akhirnya rombak ulang biar gak ngenes-ngenes amat hahahaks Sakura-kuh :""" #yeuh

Terima kasih banyak untuk kak PY yang sudah mau meng-commish fic dariku :"D Semoga suka dengan fic ini, feelnya kerasa, dan minim typo. Aku sebenarnya pengen bikin di sini Sasuke sebagai cowok labil yang gak ngerti perasaannya dan pengen sok-sokan mentingin mimpinya, yah singkat cerita ngambil setting kayak di canon tapi dibikin versi modernnya wkwkwkwk. Lalu judulnya aku galau antara _**ADULT**_ atau _**GROW UP**_ hahaks ya sudahlah ya... #hei

Ini ngirimnya bener-bener pas deadline ahahaks maafkan orz. Oh ya, terima kasih juga untuk lainnya yang _review, fave, alert,_ etc. Ehehehe~

Okeh, _mind to review, please? Thanks before! :D_


End file.
